All My Life
by Skates16
Summary: Sequel to 'Holding Out For A Hero'. Oliver has to let Miley know that he won't break her heart, so he sings a song.


**So, here it is! The sequel to 'Holding Out For A Hero'! Not a songfic as Oliver is singing to Miley, you will see later when you find out how the song goes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the song!**

"Oliver I'm telling you that she likes you!" Lilly said. But it was all in vain, Oliver didn't believe her. "Why would she like me? She made it pretty clear to me that she has no feelings towards me and that she never will."

"She's changed! Come on Oliver, she is miserable because she thinks that she has blown it with you!" Lilly said, following Oliver as he walked around the beach. He shook his head.

"She has Jake and I have Becca." He said and faced Lilly. "She has no one! Gosh Oliver, where were you yesterday when Miley dumped Jake?" She asked. Oliver looked at the ground, it must have been around the time he dumped Becca.

Yes, he dumped her. He still liked Miley and more than a friend. He couldn't go out with Becca while he really wanted to be with Miley. Now both of them are single, maybe….

"Hello? Earth to Oliver?" Lilly said, getting seriously annoyed with her two friends. Couldn't they see that they were meant to be?

"Oh, sorry Lilly. Uh, I broke up with Becca yesterday." He said and sat down on a near by bench. Lilly sat next to him. "That's great! Now all you have to do is prove to Miley that you're the one for her!" She said. Both of them started to think. Then someone on the beach turned on their radio and a song started playing.

Both of them took no notice of it until the chorus started playing. Lilly's eyes went wide. "That's it! Sing this song to her!" She said. Oliver shook his head. "I c-can't sing!"

"Yes you can! Oliver, I know about your secret band with Jackson and Cooper, no need to hide it." Lilly said. Oliver looked down at the ground. "But when am I going to sing it to her?" He asked. Lilly thought about it for awhile.

"Your band! You ready for your first gig?" Lilly asked. Oliver thought it over. "But we need a pianist." He said. Lilly grinned. "I'll help you. Now come on, we have to go speak to the principle!"

A few weeks later, the band Soken Oken were going to make their first appearance. Miley stood in the crowd, trying to avoid Jake. She stood in a corner at the back. She saw her brother, Cooper, Oliver and Lilly come on stage. Oliver walked to the mic.

"Hey fellow students! This song is dedicated to a special girl out there who has been my best friend for a long time. Miley, this is for you."

Lilly then started playing the piano. After awhile, Cooper started on the drums while Jackson softly played the guitar. Oliver looked at Miley and started to sing.

_I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
More precious than you _

Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one,  
You're my everything  
And for you this song I sing

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you _

All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

_Said I promise to never  
Fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you_

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you _

All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

_You're all that I ever know  
When you smile on my face  
All I see is a glow  
You turn my life around  
You picked me up when I was down_

_And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you  
Do love me too_

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you_

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you _

All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I  
That I finally found you _

All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

_I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you_

Miley gasped, Oliver loved her! She was still watching him as he walked off stage and came towards her. She smiled at him and felt tears coming but she blinked them away. How could she ever think that he would break her heart?

"Miley, I-" Oliver started but Miley put a finger to his lips. "I know what you are going to say." Miley said and then she kissed him. Oliver was shocked at first, but soon kissed her back. Miley pulled away and Oliver smiled at her.

"You know that I would never break your heart." He said.

"I know that." She said and kissed him again.

**Sorry that the song actually takes up most of the story, but I think that it really goes with them. I actually had a different song for this story, but it's by a South African singer and I couldn't find the lyrics online. The song was 'All My Life' by Shayne Ward. I'm going to put up a link on my profile page to this song so you can listen to it!**


End file.
